


Bokuto-san

by PIKAAAbakibaki



Category: Haikyuu!!, Studio Killers (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad, Ship, Short, Songfic, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKAAAbakibaki/pseuds/PIKAAAbakibaki
Summary: This is a Bokuaka Jenny songfic, if you haven't seen the song search up Jenny by studio killers and there you are.If you were wondering where the title came from, it's from how the song was named after her crush.Also, these are anime characters, I don't own them or the anime just the plot of this fic, I also don't own the song Jenny or the one who made Jenny, studio killers.edited now, I kinda like hate my past self when I made this cause there were idiotic mistakes + it feels like cringey 12 yr old stories even though I made this maybe a few months ago and just crossposted to here so thats fun :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, AkaashiKeijixBokutoKoutarou, Akaashixbokuto, BokuAka, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, BokutoKoutarouxAkaashiKeiji, KeijixKoutarou, KejiAkaashixKoutarouBokuto, KoutarouBokutoxKeijiAkaashi, KoutarouxKeiji, bokutoXakaashi - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized feelings

Akaashi P.O.V

Bukoto-san is my best friend

Just. Friends.

Lately there’s these feelings I get when I'm around Bokuto-san, I don't understand so I'm just ignoring them for now.. but.. they are so persistent Its confusing, like, my heart beats faster especially whenever Bokuto-san touches me. And I'm making more conscious decisions of what to wear, mainly thinking whether or not Bokuto-san will like it. I'm starting to crave his touches more. Once, he forgot his hoodie at my place and I decided not to remind him and keep it at my place. After a while, I started wearing it occasionally. I'm also trying to convince people, including myself, were just friends even though I don't have to.

I get up and shake my head; trying to get away from rethinking my life decisions.

I get dressed, trying not to think about Bokuto-san, but even that I have found difficult. He has been on my mind a lot more lately. I go down stairs and eat the breakfast my mom made for me.

I thanked her and left. Bokuto-san was waiting for me at the school entrance. I walked up and saw a girl blushing a little standing next to Bokuto-san. I start to feel kind of angry. I'm not sure why though.. Bokuto-san can hang out with whoever he wants! I say that, and yet.. I still want him for myself, Why? Oh, they're laughing.. he has such a beautiful laugh.. er- I mean, "Bokuto-san" I blurt out "Huh? OH AKAASHI!!" Bokuto replies in a hurried excitement, the girl behind him long forgotten. She looks upset and dejected.. jealous even, but my attention withdraws from her as I looked into my Bokuto-sans loving gaze. "Hello Bokuto-san, how are you today?" I slightly smile. Bokuto-san just stares, looking at me. I cannot tell what emotion he is feeling from his eyes alone and I hate it when I don't know what he's feeling. My smile quickly drops as soon as I notice he's being really quiet. "Bokuto-san? I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something between you? I won't do it again." I unconsciously take a step back. Bokuto-san had other plans, as he grabbed my wrists and in a quick, panicked breath.

"No, no, no, no, no!!! it was nothing, Akaashi! AGH! I M-MEAN!! N-no its fine, we weren't talking about anything important 'Kaashi."

I stood there stunned. He got so frightened and then quiet and calm in a matter of seconds. Something as trivial as me thinking that I interrupted them made me happy. I had that effect on Bokuto-san and so I smiled slightly wider.

"Ok Bokuto-san." I was in a very cheery mood after that and basically sang his name; I was embarrassed. I started blushing quite a bit more than I already was. It was so embarrassing, calling his name in such a sing-song tone. Bokuto-san didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed elated. Was that a blush? No, no, no! No way Bokuto-san would start blushing at that!

"o-ok c'mon 'Kaashi. Let’s walk to class together," Bokuto says a bit hesitantly. Bokuto-san and I start walking to class and I'm in absolute e c s t a s y!

~Time skip to practice(o^▽^o)~

*Still Akaashi P.O.V*

Bokuto-sans clothes just float off him revealing very toned muscled chest, arms, and legs. It’s hard to take my eyes off him. But wait- why am I feeling this way? Why am I so fond of looking at Bokuto-sans muscles and- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I CAN'T!

My eyes went wide as he took in the reality of the situation. He, Akaashi Keiji, was indeed very gay for Bokuto Kotaro. My face flushed. He looked down and started to sweat so much more than he should be after a workout. He was panicking. He didn't know what having a crush felt like or meant. He didn't know what it entailed. Heck! He didn't know anything about crushes! How COULD he start to crush on his best friend, the most important person in the world to him, and expect to not have any consequences?! If he confesses, what will become of their friendship? If he gets rejected? That couldn't happen! Not on his watch! He would most certainly cry.

-In Reality-

*and Bokuto's P.O.V*

I had just finished my most awesome spike. This practice, I wanted to know if Akaashi saw how cool I was. I turned to him but saw an extremely flushed Akaashi looking down at the ground trembling.

"Akaaaaashiiiii??? Are you ok?" I frowned, not wanting my longtime crush and best friend to feel badly about anything. Despite my calls, Akaashi didn't respond. I was really worried now, I had called Akaashi's name at least 5 times and still no response. I decided to make sure Akaashi wasn't sick because of all that red on his face that quickly spread to his neck. I checked Akaashi's forehead with my hand and that’s when Akaashi snapped out of his trance.

"B-Bokuto-san! W-what are you doing?" Akaashi flushed even more.

"AKAASHIII YOUR FACE IS REALLY RED AND YOU'RE BURNING UP! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT SICK? I CAN TAKE YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE IF YOU NEED!" I practically screech out of worry.

"Bokuto-san you should be quiet.. and yes, I think I’m not feeling well right now, Bokuto-san.." Akaashi said with a huff.

"O-oh really, you should take better care for yourself so you can set to me more often!" I chime in Akaashi just giggles in return earning a slight blush from me.

The team groaned, how can those two not be together already! Its so frustrating seeing them pine after each other so obviously and not have anything come from it yet, however, they need to be patient as their friends time will be together, eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo thx for reading this owo


	2. Falling for you slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets out of the infirmary and has a fight w/ Bokuto

*Akaashi pov*

I walked with Bokuto-san to the nurses office in a comfortable silence, I wouldn't have it any other way after all, just being with Bokuto-san lights my heart up with joy. I spare glances occasionally, however, I didn't expect to find that he would sometimes be looking at me! whenever we caught each other we both looked away as if it was something forbidden. We finally reached the nurses office and I told the nurse that I was dizzy, light-headed, and had a headache. I go and sit on the bed as the nurse signs me in, and strangely enough.. Bokuto-san follows? I wonder why.. "Bokuto-san? you can go back to practice now. If your worried about me setting for you don't, you can ask one of the others to set for you and i'm sure it'll be just fine" Akaashi sighing exasperated "B-but thats not it Akaashi.. and even if it was it just wouldn't be the same and it would throw me off!" Bokuto-san said "Then what is it Bokuto-san?" Akaashi replied curiously "A-ahh! I can't just TELL you! Nuh uh! No way!" Bokuto-san hurriedly spat out clearly embarrassed of whatever it was "Bokuto-san thats so silly, why can't you just tell me why you want to be with me when i'm not feeling well, you're not getting anything out of it so- why?" Akaashi answered getting a little insecure "Thats not why I- hm.. I don't- No- My reward is seeing YOU Akaashi, it's seeing you smile, seeing you happy, seeing every part of you that you don't show anyone else, I don't hangout with you because your my setter, I hangout with you because your YOU Akaashi" Bokuto said in a serious tone slightly struggling with his words. Akaashi meanwhile was speechless and flushed from his head to his toes, he wanted some alone time to think this whole crush thing through but.. this.. now THIS.. is SO much better. it's very unexpected but amazing as well, he just made my day- no- year- NO he made my life thats literally the best thing anyone can ever say to me, I mean theres better things he can say to me but like he would ever say them- "-shi?" "huh?" Akaashi realized he was staring and quickly looked away sputtering out apologies along the way "I-i'm so sorry Bokuto-san you just caught me off guard and- and- i'm so so so sorry I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed in desperation as I curled in on myself in embarrassment "No no no Akaashi! Its ok! I don't mind!" Bokuto said in a hurry " Really? O-ok" Akaashi

sputtered out. An hour has passed and Akaashi was feeling much better and due to not talking a lot and the occasional nap, "I'm feeling better, we can go now Bokuto-san" Akaashi softly said with a smile, "Okay! Let's go home now!" Bokuto said while jumping up and reaching for Akaashi's wrists to drag him along "Calm down Bokuto-san" Akaashi said smiling wider at the sight of Bokuto's excitement.  
~When they got to Akaashi's house(Bokuto wanted to sleep over)~

"Hahaha! B-Bokuto-san! St-S-Stop!!" Akaashi said laughing and trying to roll over but couldn't because Bokuto's arms were in the way, "Never! I'm gonna do this FOREVER" Bokuto yelled while laughing too "Bokuto PLEASSEEE stop!! Haha ha ha ha!!" Akaashi screamed and to Akaashi's surprise Bokuto stopped tickling him "Bokuto-san?" "Y-you said my name" "Yes? I did?" "But without the san" Akaashi realized "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Bokuto-san I didn't mean to-" Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto moving closer but then hesitating and then putting a finger over Akaashi's mouth "It's ok, I really like it actually" Bokuto whispered in Akaashi's ear, Akaashi went silent and blushed in the embarrassment of the close proximity but then Akaashi spoke up "A-ah ok" they sat there like that for a few seconds before Bokuto swiftly got up and went over to sit on the bed facing away from Akaashi "What's wrong Bokuto-sa-..Bokuto?" Akaashi asked and as Akaashi said that Bokuto's ears turned pink "Bokuto?" "Akaashi" "Yes?" "I-i.." "Why are you stuttering Bokuto-san? Are you ok?" Akaashi gets up and walks over to his bed and sits next to Bokuto "Akaaaaasshhiiiii you're making this so much harderrrrr" Akaashi simply giggles "How Bokuto-san? He haha! What am I doing to make you so nervous?" "N-NEVERMIND THEN!" "Hehehe!! Nooooo, tell me!" Akaashi grabs Bokuto's arm and hugs it and won't let go "STOPPPP" "Hahaha! No way! Your embarrassment is the best! Even though I dunno why you are.." "No!" Bokuto pushes away Akaashi gets off the bed and leaves the room leaving Akaashi stunned 'What just happened? Why did he leave? Did I do something? Was that my fault?' Akaashi unconsciously shed a tear, then two, and then they wouldn't stop 'It hurts.. him leaving angry like that I must've done something I have to say sorry but it HURTS so so much...' Akaashi lays down and cries until he fell asleep.

~The morning still Akaashi's POV~

I woke up with a headache and then I remembered last night, I get up out of bed and immediately make a bee-line to the bathroom to wash up, I do not want Bokuto-san to see this. After I washed and dried my face I went downstairs and asked my mom where Bokuto-san was "He got up earlier and left without a word, I'm sorry, you two had a fight, didn't you? Go try and work it out ok? I wish you two the best of luck!" She kissed Akaashi's cheek gave him breakfast and sent him off to make amends with his best friend. "Bokuto-san!" Akaashi yelled as soon as he spotted Bokuto but the closer he came the more he wanted to cry until he came to a full stop at his best friend crush kissing the girl from the other day "B-Bokuto-san?" Bokuto looks up panicked "A-ah hi Akaashi, this is Amai, my girlfriend." "G-girlfriend? Oh hi, Amai! It's nice to meet you formally!" Akaashi said with a smile "Nice to meet you too Akaashi-kun~!" Amai sang with a sly smile. *ring* I trudge out of class this morning still fresh in my mind, and I wait for Bokuto-san to get out of class and come get me, I wait for 30 minutes before I realize he's not coming, for the first time since the first time we met I realize that he's not gonna come, that knowledge alone makes me want to cry on the spot, but I get myself together and head to the cafeteria to see Amai being extra clingy to my Bokuto-san- wait no- he's not mine I'm just jealous, there's no need to drag Bokuto-san in an unnecessary drama, it's not my business who he likes, but I thought he liked me... No way he would though! I'm just me! His setter and will only ever be that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you seriously still reading this crap??? I mean tyyyyy but how low are you're bokuaka fanfic standards on AO3??? like it's ao3 my fic doesn't belong among these gods:,) still thx for the support tho :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Akaashi, hopefully, he and Bokuto can get over this bump in the road. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

~Akaashi POV~

I woke up with a sticky face and remembered that I cried myself to sleep "Keiji? Dear? I heard you crying last night and wanted to leave you be because you seemed like you needed it.. are you ok? What happened?" I gasped when I heard my mom's voice and instinctively yelled back "I-I'm fine!" I wince at my just returning headache and then I hear my mom again "I know you're not, seriously are you ok? You can't lie to me! Please be more open with me, you can trust me ok?" I saddened because I really didn't want or mean to lie to her, she's always been so supportive of me no matter what especially when I came out it's just nerve-wracking telling someone something's wrong "Y-yeah ok.. something's wrong.." I say as I go and open the door only to hear my mom gasp and start to worry about me "Are you alright Keiji? My, I knew it was bad but THIS? Dear me what happened???" "Bokuto-san got a girlfriend... It's never happened before, he likes her doesn't he mom?" "Oh, Keiji... I'm so so sorry.." Mom hugged me and I just started crying again, "It all hurt so much I didn't know if this was just Kuro rubbing off on him and dating whoever asked him out but I really don't care.. he didn't do this before because he never liked any of his fan-girls before, so what was so different about her? Why her? She's the same as all the other girls I don't understand what's so amazing about her that she ended up with my Bokuto-san? Wait no not mine- he's his own person.. but I want him all to myself I can't stand seeing him with her.. whats wrong with me?" "Nothing sweetheart nothing at all, he seems to really like this girl so there's really nothing you can do about it, you can get over this one of two ways.. confess and just get it off your chest or try to get yourself to be interested in other people, move on, accept that he's not interested, straight even, then you can finally let this go and move on" "But it seems impossible I can-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing my mom sighs "I'm sorry, I'll be right back ok? Stay right here and take a shower, wash your face, and get into some fresh clothes you're messy and I bet you'll feel better with a shower" and then she left to go get the door, I do as she said and took a shower, a rather quick one at that, about 5 minutes and then I dried my hair then washed and dried my face, and changed into some clean clothes. "Keiji!" My mom suddenly called "Yes?" "Bokuto-Kun is here. At the door. Are you ok with letting him in?" I froze and my mind went blank I saw a hand wave in front of my face and I snapped out of the trance I was in and still in shock I replied "Yeah sure" "Are you sure? Because you can always so no!" My mom told me a little surprised "Yes, I'm sure. I want to see him." I said once I recovered from my shock my mom just sighed and shrugged saying "Ok, sure I'll tell him that you'll be right down" And she left. I took a shaky breath trying to mentally prepare myself and followed after my mom, I saw Bokuto-san sitting on the couch, he then spotted me coming down the stairs "Akaashi!" Bokuto-san yelled and sprinted to me, "Hello Bokuto-san" At that Bokuto-san grinned and hugged me surprised and confused I yell "B-Bokuto-san?! What are you doing-" I was cut off by him hugging me tighter and giggling "What did you do Bokuto-san? Who did you piss off this time?" I sigh exasperatedly "WHAT? I haven't done anything Akaashi! How rude of you to assume I did something!" "Bokuto-san, the only times you ever hug me are if you're lonely or missed me, or you did something and want me to go easy on your punishment, and we talked yesterday so you couldn't have missed me, therefor, What.Did.You.Do?" "Eep! Nothing!! I swear... I just missed you ok?" "We met yesterday Bokuto-san, what are you talking about?" "Akaashi we barely talked yesterday, I was hanging out with-" "Your girlfriend I know." I retorted slightly pissed at her mention "No Akaashi! I broke up with her!" I was completely and utterly shocked "But I thought you liked her? Why else start dating her? You haven't led girls on before and I doubt you'd start now" I was so confused, what happened? "Akaashi, she was so mean. She started gossiping about you behind your back and spread false rumors about you. Yeah I kinda liked her at first but then I kinda realized that I wasn't into girls like other guys are besides she was a bitch" I gasped, and then I started giggling and then laughing uncontrollably I had never heard Bokuto-san call someone a curse word let alone use one! He must have been furious and him getting so mad because a girl said mean things about me just made me feel warm, special and loved. "Akaashi? What's so funny?" "Hahaha! Bokuto-san! I never heard you curse before!? Hehehe" as my giggling died down I still had a huge grin on my face "Why call someone a curse word because they made fun of me?" I lightly said still smiling "Because you- ... nevermind let's go to the park," Bokuto-san said in a rush "I- ok- WAIT WHAT" I stumble slightly kinda confused on why he changed his mind so quickly but then I realized what he said. "Huh? Akaashi?" Bokuto-san said confused "You- you- you're not into girls?" I retorted still unsure if that's what he said "Ye-yeah... I hope that's ok with you?" Bokuto-san said shy of what reaction it would provoke, contrary to his belief I was elated "Really- oh my god that's amazing!" I said smiling wide "Eh- I- um- ok," Bokuto-san said shocked. I sigh because of such a long morning and head out the front door beckoning Bokuto-san to come with me, seeing the confused look on his face I giggle and call out "You said you wanted to go to the park" I started giggling more when his face lit up with realization.

~At the park~

I walked with Bokuto-san to a beautiful canopy place, I loved it. "Hey, Akaashi-" I don't know what came over me but I don't regret it "I wanna ruin our friendship" "What-" "We should be lovers instead" He grew silent so I continued "I don't know how to say this because you're really my dearest friend.." At that moment he stepped toward me leaned in and kissed me after a moment of shock I kissed him back "Yes Akaashi I wouldn't want anything more than to be your boyfriend" He started to cry and soon I followed suit leaving behind bounties of wet and salty kisses.  


(´ ω `♡)(≧◡≦) ♡(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡(´ ε ` )♡(◕‿◕)♡(♡˙︶˙♡)(°◡°♡)ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

THE END

♡( ◡‿◡ )(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡♡(｡- ω -)(*¯ ³¯*)♡(♡°▽°♡)(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 other fanfictions I completely forgot and I really like both of them, one Kuroken, and the other is Shinkami, don't know which one I'll start up first though :p

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D it means a lot to me :))


End file.
